peelfandomcom-20200213-history
25 May 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-05-25 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc). If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, TV appearances, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki. * *Show is now complete * Sessions *Pitchshifter #1, recorded 28th April 1991. *Boss Hog only session, recorded 3rd March 1991, repeat, first broadcast 30 March 1991 (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *...File 1 cuts in a second or two into the first track... part of a three track opening medley *Wedding Present: Dare (album - Seamonsters) RCA PL75012 *Trashmen: Stick Shift (album - Great Lost Album) Sundazed Music LP 5003 *De La Soul: A Rollerskating Jam Named "Saturdays" (album - De La Soul Is Dead) Big Life BLRLP 08 *'File 3' cuts in during above *Stereolab: The Light That Will Cease To Fail (10" EP - Super 45) Duophonic DS45-01 *''JP - "They (Stereolab) were playing in Camden Town, London earlier this evening, in fact I was hoping to get into town early enough to go along and see them, but I didn't because of the bank holiday traffic which is always terrifying at the best of times. And I tried one or two new tricks here, rather a reckless thing to do, I know, experimenting with traffic, but I tried indicating for turns, and things like that, didn't overtake on the inside, and this, the most bold of the lot, I didn't drive in the dusk, either with no lights on at all, or with my fog lights on despite the nearest fog's in Newfoundland. And I think there were a lot of people puzzled by these devices..."'' *LFO: We Are Back (12") Warp WAP 14 P *Pitchshifter: Gritter (session) *Inspiral Carpets: The Greek Wedding Song (12" - Trainsurfing) Cow MOO 2 check source *Pavement: Home (10" - Perfect Sound Forever) Drag City DC4 *Mega City Four: Miles Apart (album - Terribly Sorry Bob) Decoy DYL24 *22 Pisteperkko: Geronimo (album - Kings Of Hong Kong) Euros SIN 1036 *Tuff Crew: Robbin Hoods (12" - Jimmy Crack Corn / Robbin Hoods) Soo Deff WAR-098 *Aurlus Mabele Et Le Groupe Lokéto: Embargo (album - Embargo) Jimmy's International Production JIP 021 *Pixies: Evil-Hearted You (12" EP - Planet of Sound) 4AD BAD 1008 *Trial: Sky Of Secrets (album - Pictures) Monitor 01 0011-1 331 *''tape flip on File 3 during above track'' *Admiral Bailey: A Nuh Sin (7") Digital-B *Catherine Wheel: Painful Thing (12" - Painful Thing EP) Wilde Club WILDE 5 *''(JP gleefully reports item in paper claiming that CDs will be superseded by Minidiscs)'' *Dils: Class War (v/a album - Dangerhouse Volume One) Frontier 4629-2-L *Moody Boys with Screamer: What Is Dub? (Delightful Mix) (12") Love EVOLX 3 check version, also on 18th. Described as extended. *Would-Bes: Funny Ha-Ha (12" - Silly Songs For Cynical People EP) Decoy DYS 18T *Curve: The Colour Hurts (12" - Frozen EP) Anxious ANX T 30 *Dtox: Prefix (12" white label - The Experiment) DTOX-1 *Boss Hog: Big Fish (session) *Boss Hog: Sugar Bunny / Spanish Fly (session) *Boss Hog: Red Bath (session) *'File 1' cuts out during above *Daddy Freddy: Go Freddy Go (album - Stress) Music Of Life FREDDY 1 *Lightning Hopkins: Going Back To Baden-Baden (album - Lightning Hopkins With His Brothers Joel And John Henry And With Barbara Dane) Arhoolie F1022 *''tape flip on File 3'' during above track *Pitchshifter: Tendril (session) *Lawnmower Deth: Kids In America (7") Earache 7MOSH39 *Cybertron Featuring Lady Jay: Strutt Your Stuff (12") Cybertronics CYB 6 *Babes In Toyland: Ripe (mini-album - To Mother) Twin/Tone TTR 89208-1 mistakenly announced as Primus *Papa Wemba: Lisapo (album - Mokili Ngele) Dario Production DSK1M *'File 2' cuts in *Cows: The Man (album - Peacetika) Amphetamine Reptile ARR 18/145 *Little Johnny Taylor: If You Love Me Like You Say (album - The Galaxy Years) Ace CDCHD 967 *Icky Joey: I'm Liberace Now (album - Pooh) C/Z CZ026 *Rorschach: Impressions (album - Remain Sedate) Vermiform VMFM 02 *Genesis(2): Angeline (album - In The Beginning) Mercury SR 61175 *16:16: It Is Done (12" - War At Megiddo / It Is Done) Rock Rulin' RR 100055 *Dr Phibes And The House Of Wax Equations: Eye Am The Sky (track 1) (album - Whirlpool) 50 Seel Street SEEL 002 CD *'File 3' cuts out during above *Pitchshifter: Dry Riser Inlet (session) *Duke Ellington: Creole Love Pool (The Brunswick Session 1932-1935 Volume 1) *Sonic Youth: Eric's Trip (live version) Dirty Boots *Mr Pants: Me No No () Incredible Music *Olive Lawn: Who's Playing God Today (album - Sap) *Banderas: She Sells (Apollo 440 Mix) (12") London LONX 298 *... end of show ... File ;Name *1) John Peel 19910525 - 128 kbps Part 1.mp3 *2) John Peel 19910525 - 128 kbps Part 2.mp3 *3) 1991-05-25 Peel Show R163 R164.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:35:02 *2) 51:13 *3) 2:21:16 ;Other *3) Created from R163 and R164 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available *Part 1: Mooo Server, Part 2: Mooo Server *3) Mooo Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Rich 200